Jon Fitch
Background After graduating from Carroll High School (Fort Wayne, Indiana), Fitch enrolled in at Purdue University in 1997 and graduated in 2002 with a Bachelor's in Physical Education and a minor in History. As a walk-on to the Purdue wrestling team, Fitch – a four-year letterman – wrestled under the tutelage of Tom Erikson and eventually became the team captain of his wrestling squad. Fitch secured a starting spot early on in his career, but struggled to find initial success. Compiling an 8-23 record his sophomore season, Fitch impressively turned that around to compile an 18-12 record in his final year. He finished with a 45-51 record overall for his collegiate wrestling career. Tom Erikson– a former PRIDE fighter – would occasionally bring other mixed martial artists to the wrestling gym, and Fitch would be introduced to such fighters as Mark Coleman and Gary Goodridge. The sport, and the money that the top-tier fighters were making interested Fitch, and he started his mixed martial arts career in 2002. UFC career Fitch beat Diego Sanchez in a Welterweight match up at UFC 5 by Unanimous decision, his next fight will be against Mike Swick in the co-main event at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Fitch won his next fight against Nick Diaz by Unanimous decision at UFC 14, Fitch won at UFC 20 against Martin Kampmann by Unanimous decision, Fitch won a number one contenders fight at Fight Night 7 against Chris Lytle by Unanimous decision, Fitch lost a welterweight title fight at UFC 32 to champ Josh Koscheck by KO, Fitch lost to Mike Swick by Unanimous decision at UFC 35, Fitch lost to Ryo Chonan by Unanimous decision at UFC 38, Fitch beat Phil Baroni by Unanimous decision at UFC 42, Fitch lost to Chris Lytle by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 16. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Chris Lytle | Unanimous decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Phil Baroni | Unanimous decision | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Ryo Chonan | Unanimous decision | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Josh Koscheck | KO (Punch) | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.43 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Welterweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Chris Lytle | Unanimous decision | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Number one contenders match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Martin Kampmann | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Nick Diaz | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Mike Swick | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}